


Instantáneo

by Pulga_Sensei8



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Ra's al Ghul, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baby Damian Wayne, Beta Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, Good Parent Alfred Pennyworth, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Wayne
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulga_Sensei8/pseuds/Pulga_Sensei8
Summary: Un joven omega Bruce Wayne se enamoro de un alfa mucho mayor que él... Solo se dejo llevar y ahora tienen una familia.
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Instantáneo

**La noche era genuinamente su parte favorita del día, todo fuera de los ojos de las cámaras y de la mirada de Alfred, quien a pesar de que siempre fue muy respetuoso con su espacio, no permitía que su enamoramiento escalara más allá de un simple “crush”, después de todo, el señor Ra´s es igual de importante en Gotham que yo, dueño del banco de la ciudad, hoteles importantes e incluso más, ambos nos conocimos en un gala de ciudad, la conexión fue… casi instantánea, el moreno tenía un carisma casi inigualable, misterioso, elegante, Bruce en su experiencia no había conocido un alfa igual que él, la mayoría de alfas eran imbéciles con mucho dinero buscando un omega joven para engañar a sus esposa/os, ser un alfa de rasgos árabes lo hacia llamativo pero su modo de ser era mucho mejor de lo que mostraba cuando comenzó a convivir más con él.**

**Fue extraño como su omega interior llamaba a ese hombre, a pesar de que era la primera vez, ambos fueron muy convergentes entre ellos, fue demasiado apresurado decir que sentía atracción a él pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo, Bruce no supo como paso ni como permitió que su instinto lo gobernara por momentos su temperamento y comportamiento, se dio cuenta de lo que hacia cuando la mirada y la sonrisa de Ra’s con una sonrisa divertida, cuando lo miraba hacia que su cara se pusiera roja, ¿había estado en varias galas, firmas de contrato y fiestas actuando como una colegiala enamorada? Qué patético…**

**Debí ser tonto del año, Alfred se lo había advertido, un hombre como él tienen omegas de sobra, una familia oficial y mil hijos ilegítimos en todo el puto mundo, no, no, no, él es Bruce Wayne, el omega más cotizado de Gotham, que le haya gustado un hombre mayor es normal en los de su edad, no es para perder la cabeza. Sabía que eso era pasajero, así que mejor terminar todo este asunto antes de humillarse por un alfa…**

_-R-Ra’s…-_ **La boca del omega fue atacada de nuevo por el moreno alfa mientras abrazaba con fuerza sus caderas, el omega apenas podía moverse por el agarre firme en su cadera y la mano que sostenía su barbilla, Ra’s tenia todo el control sobre él ahora mismo.**

**Bruce no pensó que su plan fallaría, ignorar y reemplazar al alfa parecía la opción más coherente para decirle alguien que no te interesa, siempre le funciono… pero quizás no tomo en cuenta que no estaba hablando de alfas imbéciles, Ra’s al Ghul le dijo como curiosidad o ¿amenaza? ¿advertencia? Qué si alguien llama su atención, aclarando que casi nunca sucede, no lo suelta por nada del mundo, menciono que él le llamo la atención, Bruce no le tomo mucha importancia ya que de los dichos a los hechos hay mucha diferencia pero comprobó que Ra’s era un hombre de palabra, los había estado ignorando en las últimas reuniones, huyendo y escabulléndose entre personas, incluso trajo a su amigo Oliver Queen como acompañante para evitar cualquier duda… sin embargo, el alfa era muy bueno ocultando todo, incluso su presencia, no verlo no quiere decir que no esta ahí, irse temprano creyendo que no estaba en la fiesta fue un error, prácticamente fue un idiota confiado, se subió a un lujoso auto pensando que era suyo, era el mismo jodido modelo si es que se excusaba, no pensó mucho a la hora de subirse, solo quería irse y no volver a fiestas de ese estilo por un rato, escuchar su voz diciendo** _**“Es algo descortés subirse al auto de alguien y no saludar Sr.Wayne”** _ **fue como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría, el auto avanzo inmediatamente y realmente considero saltar de ese carro… lastima que Ra’s piensa en todo y las puertas estaban cerradas.**

_-Si, así pequeño-_ **El omega miraba con lujuria al alfa mientras intentaba seguir el ritmo del alfa, los dedos del hombre le masturbaban con fuerza el clítoris, tocando y abriendo su virgen vagina mientras que Bruce también intentaba darle placer al masturbarlo, sin embargo, la experiencia gana y su intento solo le sacaba pequeño jadeos al alfa mientras que a él apenas podía respirar sin gemir. Su mano temblaba en la polla de Ra’s y aveces reducía su velocidad por lo poder contenerse en los espasmo.**

**Bruce y Ra’s en un principio solo se quedaron callados hasta la pregunta que lanzo Bruce hizo reír a Ra’s** _“¿No había mejor manera de hablar conmigo que secuestrarme anciano?”_ **no era común que se sintiera nervioso y excitado cuando el moreno comenzó a invadir su espacio, ni menos cuando claramente le recalco que Bruce iba a ser suyo, se sintió algo conmocionado de que lo diera por hecho ¿Quién rayos se cre…? Por supuesto, ni siquiera iba a mencionarlo porque sabia la respuesta. El omega sabía que la había cagado, demasiado, quizás debió escuchar a Alfred para que no estuviera en el coche de Ra's perdiendo su virginidad mientras este lo monta.**

_-Tranquilo, relájate-_ **La cadera de Bruce temblaba con nerviosismo al sentir como la polla de Ra’s apretaba su agujero para entrar, la cabeza de su polla entro lentamente en el apretado agujero del omega, Bruce se retorció al sentir como dolorosamente Ra’s se abría camino lentamente en su interior, lagrimas se asomaban de sus ojos azules mientras chillaba por su primera relación sexual.** _–S-Shhhh amado, ya casi…-_ **Ra’s jadeaba con respecto a como el interior de Bruce lo apretaba.**

_-Ah R-Ra’s mgh-_ **E** **l alfa se detuvo cuando toda su longitud entro en él, Bruce comenzó a temblar levemente ante el dolor que le genero Ra’s, el alfa para tranquilizar a su omega tomo su barbilla y comenzó a besarlo, los temblores del omega se calmaron un poco cuando el alfa comenzaba a mimarlo para evitar que chillara y pudiera disfrutar al igual que él su primera unión y la única (según Ra’s).**

_-Me alegra saber que soy el primero… me gusta lo tradicional-_ **Menciono cuando miro que en las piernas de su amado resbalaba un poco de sangre, de igual manera lo hubiera aceptado si no era el primero, solo que la diferencia es que mandaría a matar a quienes tocaron a su amado pero Bruce había evitado un futuro asesinato** _\- Buen niño…-_ **Menciono mientras besaba levemente su mejilla, Bruce se coloreo al sentir el beso y dejo escapar un leve suspiro de alivio, el alfa tomo eso como un pase libre a moverse y empezó a moverse.**

**En un principio, Bruce se incomodo al salir del confort que le brindo el acostumbrarse a su tamaño, el omega daba jadeos de dolor en un principio, sin embargo, el alfa comenzó a estimularlo de otras maneras, ambos unieron sus bocas en un beso de lengua mientras que los dedos del alfa empezaron tocar su clítoris levemente para disminuir el dolor, el omega ante todo la sobre excitación que le daba el alfa comenzó a gemir más fuerte, el placer de las embestidas comenzó a superar el dolor de su inexperiencia, el omega comenzó a sentir bien la fricción de la unión del alfa y él.**

**Las caderas del omega comenzaron a moverse en sintonía con las del alfa, el omega dejo o se olvido de sentir pena porqué el chófer los escuchara, eso poco le importaba cuando su interior estaba siendo atacado repetidamente, el moreno comenzó a aumentar su velocidad y fuerza de sus embestidas, la cabeza de su polla golpeaba con delicia el cuello uterino del menor, el omega rompió su unión de lenguas por un poco de aire, una delgada línea de saliva se deslizo de sus lenguas antes de romperse y quedarse en sus labios y en sus barbillas, el omega subió el volumen de su voz al sentir como su interior era explorado por Ra’s sin ninguna restricción, golpeando, explorando y abriéndose camino para sí mismo.**

_-¿Te gusta amado?-_ **Pregunto con una sonrisa mientras sus caderas se movían circularmente para más placer.**

_-S-Si… q-que rico-_ **Murmuro cuando Ra’s salio casi de su interior y se volvió a meter con un fuerte movimiento haciendo que diera un gemido de exaltación.** _–M-Más alfa, más…-_ **Pidió suplicante.**

**Ra’s no se negó y le dio lo que quería al omega, el movimiento de las embestidas comenzó a ir con el doble de fuerza que al principio, tomando con firmeza las caderas del menor para tener el control total del cuerpo de su amado, Bruce solo enterró las uñas en las muñecas de Ra’s cuando su cérvix se vio golpeado múltiples veces, ambos están en el éxtasis del momento, si el carro se detenía por la luz roja podía sentirse el movimiento de ambos, Bruce sentía como estaba llegando al orgasmo, las paredes vaginales del omega estaban apretándose y estrangulando con cada embestida el pene del alfa, Ra’s no podía más, el interior de su amado estaba estrangulándolo con una delicia impresionante... entonces solo se soltó, Ra’s llego primero, su nudo llego hasta lo más profundo que pudo, su instinto alfa le ordenaba que embarazara a su ahora omega, que ninguna gota de semen se desperdiciara, el alfa en éxtasis mordió el cuello del omega, haciendo que su nuevo compañero gritara por el rompimiento de su piel por su dentadura, pero instantáneamente se calmo al sentir como el aroma de ambos se mezclaba, el omega entonces también llego al orgasmo por la estimulación a su cuerpo, podía sentir como el nudo de Ra’s lo llenaba, todo un manojo de sensaciones nuevas en solo una noche…**

**Decir que termino esa noche es mentir en toda su expresión, el momento del auto solo fue la primera de muchas, ambos continuaron su intimidad en el departamento donde este vivía, un gran penthouse lleno de lujos que Bruce tenia acceso pero pocas veces se lo permitía ya que no era su estilo, decir que tuvieron sexo solo en la cama fue poco, Ra’s no lo soltó hasta 1 semana después, en ese lugar comió, se baño, durmió tan tranquilamente porque su ahora alfa lo cuidaba, se había relajado bastante…**

**Pero no podía decirse lo mismo el pobre hombre a cargo de Bruce, Alfred se había preocupado después de que no llego esa noche, y tuvo que hablar con Jordon para que no explotara en pánico al ver que su hijo no aparecía… todo se detuvo cuando su Bruce volvió a la mansión una semana después...**

**Decir que casi se abalanza sobre el chico fue poco, sin embargo, el olor que desprendía de él fue casi imperceptible para el Beta si no fuera por la mordida que adornaba su cuello, Alfred pensó lo peor en ese momento pero veía que Bruce parecía nervioso por contarle algo, y no destrozado o algo así. Qué Bruce lo sentara y le explicara que había conocido un alfa desde hace varios meses le hizo saber lo que había pasado pero aun no estaba listo para oírlo, intento pensar en todos esos alfas que se salieron con Bruce, su amigo Oliver se le vino a la mente pero luego recordó la cara de asco cuando le insinuó a su joven amo sobre una posible unión,** _“es como besar a un primo”_ **recordó sus palabras.**

_-Amo Bruce… solo dígame que ese “alfa” no huyo cuando lo mordió-_ **Rogó por todos los cielos que eso no pasara.**

_-No… solo que, debido a… bueno que me mordió, esta planeando que nos casemos-_ **Entrelazo sus dedos algo avergonzado**.

 _-¿Casarse?-_ **Dijo consternado el adulto.**

_-Bueno, ya es un hecho, no me dejo mucha alternativa, si se sabe en la ciudad que me mordieron antes de matrimonio puedo perder todo… **-**_ **Menciono algo tranquilo, como si no le importara mucho.**

_-¿Esta aceptando su matrimonio amo Bruce?-_ **Hablo algo confundido, para la prensa que su hijo no se hubiera comprometido a los 18 era como decir “SACRILEGIO” a los ojos del tradicional ambiente rico de la ciudad.**

 _-Sí, además no se opondrán mucho cuando sepan quien es…-_ **Dijo mientras se sonrojaba.**

**Alfred solo rogaba que su hijo hubiera escogido un buen partido.**

**Alfred maldijo su suerte una milésima vez, maldecía a la prensa por los chistes de mal gusto disfrazados por cortesía, maldecía al imbécil de Ra’s al Ghul, maldecía que ese idiota le haya quitado a su hijo sin mucha opción de protestar, él hubiera querido que su muchacho se casara con alguien de margen aceptable, con un tipo que tiene 23 jodidos años de diferencia. Pero ahora no tiene tiempo de quejarse, su hijo cargaba a un bebé entre sus brazos, un bebé moreno regordete con una expresión de enojo constante, solo unos meses después de la boda que se llevo en el país de origen del alfa, su joven Bruce estaba esperando un bebé, decir que ni siquiera espero un año para embarazarlo fue increíble también lo fue el puñetazo que le metió al alfa porque Damián no fue concebido después de la boda, si no antes, _“tienes suerte que mi hijo te ame idiota”_ fue la amenaza que le lanzo cuando Bruce se encontraba en el baño en el baño vomitando.**

_-Parece que el joven Damián esta de buen humor-_ **Menciono al ver como el bebé de apenas 3 meses comía del pecho de Bruce con tranquilidad.**

 _-Es un alivio que su temperamento se calmo, me costo dormirlo en la noche-_ **Menciono mientras acariciaba los pocos cabellos de su hijo. Apenas podía abrir sus ojitos verdes, iguales a los de su padre.**

 _-¿Fue a ver al doctor Duke?-_ **Pregunto sin despegar su labor de entregarle la merienda a su hijo. Nunca estaba de más revisar el estado de salud de ambos.**

_-Si… ¿Quieres ver?-_ **Primera señal, Bruce no le pregunta, él le dice lo que pasa y si no es muy importante lo deja pasar, quiere mostrarle algo.**

**Alfred no lo pensó mucho y tomo el papel de la sobre mesa, leyó cuidadosamente el contenido y abrió levemente los ojos al leer “positivo”, oh no…**

_-Amo Bruce…-_ **Soltó en un suspiro sorprendido y resignado.**

 _-Je, sorpresa abuelo-_ **Hablo divertido mientras Damián gruñía por su interrupción de su comida.**

**Alfred no podía sentirse más feliz porque la familia se iba a llegar otra pequeña criatura, Damián iba a tener una o un hermano pronto… pero eso no significaría que el imbécil de su padre se salvaría de otro puñetazo, por lo menos que espere a que su joven amo se recupere de su embarazo para poder tocarlo…**

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les gustaría más historias así pero un poco más detalladas?


End file.
